1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to switching device assemblies and, more particularly to switching device assemblies including for example electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept also pertains to adapter assemblies for switching device assemblies.
2. Background Information
Known switching device assemblies include electrical switching apparatus, such as but not limited to molded case circuit breakers. A circuit breaker includes a non-conductive housing assembly that encloses a pair of separable contacts, an operating mechanism, a trip device, and other components. External to the enclosed space, the circuit breaker includes a terminal screw and a conductive terminal lug. The terminal lug is structured to be coupled to, and placed in electrical communication with, an external conductor, typically a line or load conductor. The external conductor may be, but is not limited to, a generally cylindrical cable. As such, the terminal lug may define a circular bore or opening into which the cable may be placed.
The terminal screw is movably coupled to the terminal lug and is structured to secure the cable to the terminal lug. That is, the terminal screw is structured to move between two positions, a first position, wherein the terminal screw is not set, and a second position, wherein the terminal screw is set. For example, the terminal lug may include a threaded bore that is contiguous with the opening for the cable. When the terminal screw is in the first position, the terminal screw does not bias the cable against the terminal lug. When the cable is located in the terminal lug bore and the terminal screw is moved into the set, second position, the terminal screw biases the cable against the terminal lug. That is, the terminal screw is drawn tight against the cable.
Known electrical switching apparatus may become undesirably limited by the size of the cable they can receive. For example, in certain situations it may be necessary to employ a larger cable, such as to accommodate regulatory changes (e.g., changes to the National Electric Code (NEC)), or during a longer run period to address voltage drop issues.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in switching device assemblies and in adapter assemblies therefor.